onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Jewelry Bonney vs Boa Hancock
'Blogs are back, time to write this. Next in my Shichibukai vs supernova series! Please, after reading, give me your constructive critisism.' A storm is raging in the New World, and in the middle is the Kuja Pirates ship, Aphelandra is steering as the other crewmates are doing their needed jobs to keep the ship from capsizing. Rindo: 'Daisy! Close the back sail, this strong forward wind should drive us out of the storm. '''Marguerite: '''Is the empress allright? '''Cosmos: '''Shes doing fine, marigold and Sadersonia are taking care of her. These new World storms really scare her. ''The ship soons passes through the storm, and comes into clear waters. 'Marguerite: '''Watch out, this New World can be dangerous, keep your guard up. ''An island comes into view, there seems to be a blizard raging on the snow coverd land. In the ships quarters, Boa Hanock realises the storm is over, her and her sisters go on deck and lead their crew to the island. 'Hanock: '''We're finally here, the famous island of Sniega. Its famous for its wonderfull spas! ''Wanting to take a vacation, the kuja Pirates come to the island if Sniega, the dock their ship and walk into the main building, Sniega Spa. the see another group, mostly large men standing around one lone figure. '???: '''What do you mean I have to pay?!? I have a huge bounty!! Do you know who I am?!? ''She turns around to see the Kuja pirates, starring at her lack of manners and vulgar speech. 'Bonney: '''What are you starrin' at broad? '''Hanock: '''Women should not be so rude.... '''Bonney: '''Oh yeah ''*She reaches in her pocket and starts muching on a piece of meat* , What're you guna' do about it? '''Hancock: '''A proper lady dose not eat and talk! '''Mero Mero Mellow! Bonney looks confused as the beam passes through her, Hanock is even more shocked when she realises Bonney is not stone. Hanock: '''You feel no love for me!? You do not think I am beautiful!? Your body might not be stone, but your heart must be..... '''Bonney: '''Stupid woman... Bonneys arms seem to grow slightly in muscular capasity, she takes a swing and hits Hanock in the face, she then takes another blow to the stomach. '''Hanock: '''Vial woman..... Hanock uses Bososhoku haki to kick bonney through the door. Bonney gets up and finishes her meat. '''Bonney: '''You dont realise it lady, but you just made a big mistake. Im Jewelry Bonney. I have a bounty of 140,000,000 Beli. Hanock dosent care and runs quickly towards her. Hanock does a spinning kick and sends some blows to Bonneys head and arm. Bonneys legs then seem to grow in stregth, as her arms change back. Bonney then jumps up on top of a nearby tree. '''Hancock: '''Your muscles, how are they increasing and decreasing...? '''Bonney: '''Let me explain, I ate the Gene-Gene no mi. I can change my genes, but only slightly or else it would be too much for my body to take. I can also change others genes. Observe. '''Age Increase, 40 years. Hancock then starts to wrinkle, and her hair gets streaks of grey and white. Hanock: 'My beauty!! You will pay for this Jewelry Bonney!!!!! ''The crew of the Bonney Pirates and Kuja Pirates are too scared to intervene, in fear their captain will hurt them out of rage. Instead, the silently watch. 'Hancock: Pistol Kiss! ' Bonney is hit with the heart shaped busoshoku bullet, it damages her some, but dosent turn her into stone. '''Hancock: '''Even with age a warriors heart is still the heart of a warrior! '''Perfume Femur! Hancock sends a series of kicks at Bonney, which Bonney tries to block, but fails. She is kicked rapidly in the face. Bonney: '''You can still fight as an old woman huh? Then how about a little kid? '''Age Decrease, 57 years. Hancock then gets her hair color and flawless skin back, as the cost of loosing her height, and figure. She then turns into a two year old child. Hanock: '''Bwut! Iwa getchu lil gerrrl. Pewfume Fewmer! Allthough the spped is still the same, the kicks from Hancocks Perfume Femur are weakened due to her loss of stregth. '''Bonney: '''So, you were allways pretty strong? Then mabey I should slow you down. '''Weight Increase, 300 Kg. Hancock then gains 300 extra kilograms of extra fat. Hancock then uses a bunsoshoku punch to Bonneys face. Bonney: '''Ow ow ow! Those cubby hands can hit hard... Bonney kicks the young chubby Hancock away and into the snow. Bonney then adds muscle to her legs and starts rapidly kicking hancock. '''Bonney: '''It dosent feel right hurting a small child. '''Age Increase, 27 years. Hanock transforms back to her orginal age, but she still has an excess 300 kilograms. Bonney: 'But now your too fast...'Weight Increase, 300 Kg. Hanocks is added another 300 kilograms, making her extremely obese and unable to move. Hancock: '''My....beauty..... '''Bonney: '''Sorry, about that, this was just too fun. Bonney then removes the muscle in the left leg, and makes her right one twice as strong. She holds her leg up, then axe kicks is down on Hancocks head '''Bonney: Muscular Axe! Hanock is knocked out. Bonney then removes all the changes she made to Hancock and walks over to gather her crew. 'Bonney: '''I know how much beauty means to the Kuja Pirates. I changed her back as mercy. C'mon I dont even feel like a spa day anymore. ''The Kuja Pirates go to aid their fallen Empress, and the Bonney Pirates walk back to their ship, a good battle won by their captain. Category:Blog posts